Cruel Intentions: Ten Years Later
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: It's been ten years since Annette and Cecile graduated Manchester Prep...now ten years later a showdown occurs at their reunion. One shot.


**I don't own any characters. Cruel intentions belongs to Columbia pictures and Les Liaisons dangereuses, the novel that it's based on belongs to Pierre Choderlos de Laclos and his descendants.**

* * *

It was the year 2009 and Annette Hargrove was walking towards her mail box. After she reached it, she began to look through the mail. Most of it was bills and junk, but then something caught her eye, it was an invitation to Manchester prep's high school reunion. At the sight of the invitation, a million thoughts ran through Annette's head, most of them went back to that fateful year, the year that she went from a good girl to a manipulative bitch...the year that she destroyed the reputation of that heartless bitch Kathryn Merteuil and got expelled from school...and the year that she met and fell in love with Sebastian Valmont.

Oh, Sebastian the thought of him made her heart swoon and break all at once. Sometimes, she'd like imagine what could've been if he had lived...Maybe they would be happily married living a normal life...maybe they'd be living a life of manipulation and descent together. Either way was fine with her as long as she had him. Still, she shouldn't dwell on the past, Sebastian wouldn't want her too. Still, she was curious to see what had become of her classmates.

Not knowing whether to go or not, she decided to call up her friends, Cecile and Ronald Clifford. As she went back inside her home, she thought about how do much had changed within the last ten years, cell phones were commonplace and were almost like computers now, New York City had been changed for good and the country now had its first black president for the past year. Not only did the country change, so did Annette. After Sebastian's death, Annette had gone from a good girl to almost as nasty Kathryn. Annette and Cecile had become close friends and partners in crime. Together they took over Kathryn's former spot as Queen Bee, the former was expelled from school and was sent to rehab by her family. After Annette completed her education at Manchester Prep, she went to Harvard and became a lawyer. During that time, Cecile and Ronald had gone back together and eventually got married with three children of their own. Even though, Cecile's mother cut her off as a result of her marriage to Ronald, it made no difference to them. As Ronald left Manchester Prep and opened his own nation-wide music store with Cecile by his side as his business partner.

Then Annette blinked and realized she was back inside her living room, with her cellphone still on the table.

 _Silly me._ Annette thought to herself as she picked up her cell, looked for Cecile's number and hit the call buttons.

As she waited for Cecile to answer, a wave of both admiration and envy came over Annette. One hand she was happy that her friend was able to break free of her mother's control and marry the man that she loved on the other hand, Annette still jealous of the fact that had a happiness that she would never able to experience again. Putting those few aside, she waiting for Cecile to pick up. A few minutes later, Cecile answered with "Annette? Hi. I see you got an invitation too."

"Are you going?" Annette asked her friend.

"I hear Kathryn might be going. So I might to see if she'll actually come." Cecile answered. "What about you?"

"I'll go, if you go." Annette replied. "What about Ronald?" She added.

"He doesn't want to come. He'd much rather stay at home with the children than attend the Manchester Prep reunion." Cecile answered "Not that I blame him, he did gain an infamous reputation no thanks to Kathryn." She added, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Agreed." Annette said with a frown on her face. Waiting to change the subject, Annette asked "So, how are the kids?"

"They're fine." Cecile explained. "Jeffrey wants to be like his father, while Marie wants to be a reporter and Emilie is still pursuing her degree in acting."

Annette laughed as she said "I can't wait to see her in the movies."

"Actually, she wants to start on Broadway first before making the transition to movies." Cecile clarified.

"Woah." Annette breathed. "Then, I can't wait to see Emilie on Broadway. I hope they'll bring back _Cats_ to Broadway so Emilie can be in it." She added.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed." Cecile agreed with enthusiasm.

"Anyway, let's go to the reunion together." Annette offered.

"Sure, see you then." Cecile promised.

"Bye." Annette said as she ended the conversation.

* * *

Sometime later, the big day arrived and many of Manchester Prep's old ammui had returned. Like, Annette and Cecile, most of their former classmates had go onto bigger and better things. The dress code for the evening was former attire and Cecile and Annette's outfits were no exception to the rule.

As they entered the building, Annette and Cecile were vaguely aware that people were staring at them.

"Good thing, Ronald's not here." Annette whispered. "Otherwise he'd be jealous." She added.

Cecile nodded as the two friends made their way to the registering area of the private school. They were greeted by a red headed woman who asked them to sign their names on the sheet. Annette's signed her name first as Cecile waited her turn. Just then, the three women heard the door open, they turned their heads and were greeted with Kathryn Merteuil!

Like the rest of her classmates, Kathryn had changed as well. Her brunette hair had been replaced by blonde locks. At the sight of the two people who ruined her life, a deep frown appeared on the young woman's face.

Even though they were both scared, Annette and Cecile stood their ground, never moving their eyes away from Kathryn's face and never blinking. Then they heard the ticket woman gulp in fear.

Ignoring the ticket woman, Kathryn focused her attention the brunette and blonde before her and said "Annette. Cecile."

"Kathryn." Both women greeted coldly.

"I see you went blonde." Annette added.

"No thanks to you and your minion." Kathryn retorted.

Cecile glared at Kathryn as she tried to keep her cool.

However, Annette replied with "How have you been since high school?"

"My parents forced me to clean up my act." Kathryn replied. "However, it gave me...time to course a life for myself...help me to make some decisions that helped make me very wealthy, very quickly, and it wouldn't happen without you ladies."

She finished speaking an evil smirk appeared on her face.

Still while Annette and Cecile stood their ground, the ticket woman behind them let out a whimper of fear.

At this, Kathryn rolled her eyes and said "Oh, just be quiet and sign me in."

With that, the former Queen Bee of Manchester Prep walked towards the sign in desk, forced herself past Annette and Cecile and signed her name on the sheet.

As the former Queen walked towards the reunion dining area, Annette and Cecile could only stare at Kathryn in both anger and shock.

Then the two friends composted themselves and turned back towards the ticket woman.

Annette was the first to ask "Are you okay?"

The ticket woman gave her a nervous nod as Annette clutched her hand.

"Don't worry, she scared us too." Annette assured the red-head. "Would you like me to get you anything?" She added.

As Annette continued to talk to the ticket woman, Cecile signed her name on the sheet.

* * *

Later, after the two friends managed to calm the ticket woman down. Annette and Cecile ended the reunion on their guard. Throughout the evening, they mingled with their old friends and classmates, but each of the women kept a wary eye out for Kathryn. Then close to the end of the evening it happened.

Annette and Cecile were standing by the punch bowl talking to themselves when Cecile spotted a friend on the dance floor and after excusing herself, walked to talk to her old friend. As Annette continued to drink her punch, an old minion of Kathryn's came over to Annette and attacked her. Annette tried to put up a fight, but the minion dragged towards the exit. Just as the minion reached the exit, she was tackled by a group of large men.

As the most of the group pinned Kathryn's minion to the ground, some them of freed Annette and Cecile rushed to her side.

* * *

Sometime later, Kathryn and her former minion were arrested by the police and Annette and Cecile on were their way home.

"What a crazy night." Cecile muttered to herself as she and Annette headed towards their respective cars.

"You said it." Annette agreed.

Cecile became quiet before she asked "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Annette said as she added "I should've known that Kathryn would try to pull off something like this."

Cecile nodded as she said "At least, she's getting more help now." "Still, I thought she would've changed during these ten years." She added in a sad time.

"Yay. Me too." Annette agreed. Then an idea came to her head. "I'm going to visit one more place before I head home. Would you like to join me?" She asked Cecile.

"I haven't been back to Sebastian's grave for the last ten years." Cecile replied.

* * *

Sometime later, the two cars parked at the Manchester grave site. At times, it was almost creepy to be walking around a grave site at night. However, Annette felt that she couldn't end this night without visiting Sebastian's grave. Then after walking past several graves, the two women found the grave marker of Annette's first real love.

Annette knelt at the grave as she whispered "Hi, its been awhile since we last talked, but I'm back and I brought Cecile with me."

Taking her cue, Cecile added "Hello, Sebastian. Tonight was our first high school reunion. It was fine, until…"

"Until Kathryn had someone attack me." Annette interrupted. "Don't worry, I'm fine and Kathryn and her minion are getting the help that they need." She added in a reassuring tone. "I know she's your stepsister, but I still can't forgive her for causing your death."

Then her voice broke into sobs as Annette whispered "I miss you so much."

Cecile gently placed a hand on Annette's shoulder and said "I miss him too." Cecile paused before she said "Come on. It's getting late, we better get home."

"Bye." Annette whispered as she and Cecile stood up from the grave. Then the two friends went back to their respective cars and drove home to sleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave me a review.**


End file.
